Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 10 - Finding The Magic Rude Edward In A Furious Battle Before Building A Machine
Here is part ten of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Casey Jr: Right! Here I go. *Tillie: (picks up a blue lightsaber and pistol gun when she reloads it) This is where I like to practice my fencing. (Casey looks at her, amused) *Casey Jr: Fencing? I thought that sport only existed in history books. *Tillie: I've been doing it since I was a little girl. My mother taught me and her mother taught her. (Casey chuckles when Tillie playfully pushes him) What's so funny? *Casey Jr: I can't picture a princess fencing. It's too absurd! (At this point, Casey breaks out laughing. Tillie jokingly gasps. *Tillie: Would you like to see? Better yet, would you like to have a friendly duel? (Casey stops laughing, but continues to smile) *Casey Jr: I accept. (Tillie walks across the lawn toward the shed. She disappears inside, leaving Casey alone outside. A few minutes later, Tillie emerges outside with two swords in her hands, and a fencing suit covering her body. She does not wear a helmet however, as Casey sees that she is not bringing him a suit. Tillie tosses a sword to Casey, who catches it clumsily. He moves his hand around, getting used to the feeling. *Casey Jr: It is so definitely different then a lightsaber. (Tillie giggles at Casey's inability to properly use a sword. *Tillie: Here… (stands next to him and shows him how to properly hold it for sturdiness) *Casey Jr: It's a bit different then a lightsaber, but it'll do. (Tillie backs up and stands in a fencing ready stance. She sticks the sword out straight, bending her right leg forward, and arches her free arm up in a half moon pose. Casey tries to copy the stance, however his form is more loose. *Tillie: Are you ready? *Casey Jr: As ready as I'll ever be, Princess. (The two teenagers dive at each other and swords clang together. Casey isn't expecting to feel the force of the swords banging against each other, which results in his sword flying from his hands. Casey dives and comes up in a roll, holding his sword once more. He whips around and blocks a stab by Tillie, who twirls her sword around so it is on top of Casey's and very lightly taps it against his chest. They brake apart and return to the ready stances. Tillie and Casey nod to each other. They charge each other once more, and this time, Casey is prepared for the force of the swords clanging together. As their swords meet, Tillie smiles. *Tillie: I see you're learning. *Casey Jr: I've always been a fast learner. (They break apart and Tillie charges at Casey, their swords clanging together in a series of attacks and blocks, Raven getting pushed back further and further, one step at a time. Casey ducks and maneuvers to the side, coming up beside Tillie. He swings his sword down at an angle so it would hit off her shoulder pad, but misses, when she whips around and blocks at the last second. Casey twirls his sword around, so it is overtop of hers, much like what she did to him, but finds that she continues the twirling and brings hers back on top of his. He raises his sword up, causing Tillie's sword to go higher when she stabs it forward, just skimming the top of his head. Casey pokes his sword forward, lightly tapping her chest.They break apart and return to ready stances. This time Caseyn's stance is much better. *Tillie: You really do adapt quickly. (Casey smiles as he raises his arms and bows. He returns to the ready position and nods his head. Arianna nods hers as well. Raven slightly moves his body forward, but does not move his feet. Tillie, thinking that Raven is going to charge, charges first and runs at Raven. Casey steps to the side and swings his sword toward Arianna as she approaches, but misses when she ducks, going under the sword, and then comes up beside Casey. Their swords meet and they once again parry back and forth, attacking and blocking, as they move around the open field. Tillie quickly spins and blocks an attack. She pushes the blade away and slices at Casey's chest. Casey blocks and spins, sending a shot toward Casey's left shoulder, which she in turn blocks as well. Arianna breathes heavy, running low on breath. You're really good. Casey stabs forward and again, she blocks. *Casey Jr: You're better. (swings upward, but jumps when Tillie bends backwards, causing the tip of Casey's sword to miss her by inches. She swats it away and changes back to the offensive. She slices at his chest, gets blocked easily with a swat to the left. She spins and slices toward his right arm but fails when he blocks and swings to her side. She blocks and slices toward his stomach. He blocks once again and slices toward her chest. She spins around and knocks his blade away. She uses her momentum to slice at his thigh but stops when he blocks the attack. She continues to up the offensive while Casey moves the sword around in a flurry of blocks. Casey takes a few steps back as he blocks. As he lifts his foot up to take another step back, but trips backwards on a small rock and starts to fall down. Tillie lunges in for the finishing point, but misses when Casey turns his body to the side and stretches out his hands, grabbing the end of Tillie's uniform. The two fall to the soft ground, their bodies tangled up in each other. They turn their heads to look at each other and find their faces inches apart. They stare deeply into each other's eyes. Tillie starts to slightly lean in for what seems to be a kiss. *Casey Jr: I win. (With the chemistry broken, Tillie snaps out of her love-struck daze. She feels something softly putting pressure on her stomach and looks down, seeing that Casey has the end of his sword touching her stomach. Tillie starts to laugh at the situation. *Tillie: Well done, Jedi. (Casey starts laughing as well and stands. He reaches a hand down and helps Tillie to her feet as well. They start brushing grass off of themselves) Now, I suggest you'll go and find the last modified pig Edward has stolen, huh? (activates her blue lightsaber when her father brings out a flying ball and blocks every shot when Casey starts sliding the slope) *Chorus: In the mountains way out west, chugs a mighty little train. To all the birds and the beasts: Toot! Toot! Linus is his name, and Henry is his engineer. Toot! When the grade is steep, their greatest feat is working closer together. Tooooooooot! Toot! So Henry sets to work, a-shovelin' that coal... Chugga chugga, chugga chugga,chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga CHOOOOO! Over the mountains, up and around the bend! Linus and Henry, they are the best of friends. When the tracks are blocked by something big... ...or small... ...Linus and Henry care for one and all. And the passengers go "Oooh! Aaah!" at the scenes that do enthrall, and always at their stop on time! YEAH! Come on Linus, come on Henry, come on Linus, come on Henry, chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga...... (Casey arrives at the Rude Edward's Hideout) *Rustee Rails: Remember me, Agent Casey. To harm the Magic Rude Edward, you must wait for his shield to be deactivated. (dissapears) *Edward: Don't touch the last modified pig. Welcome to my hideout, big nose! You're just in time to see the vegetable fiber get the best of the muscle fiber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll soon understand how Barker makes his famous Groga! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master train! Prepare for the death march! (laughs) Category:UbiSoftFan94